To Be Like You
by Lovee Hales
Summary: Haley wants to become more like her sister brooke even if it means changing herself
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Haley and Brooke are sisters; Brooke is popular and head cheerleader and Haley well she's kind of an out cast. Lucas is Haley's best friend. Brooke has a crush on him; Peyton and Brooke are best friends. Nathan is Lucas's younger brother….basically after a few days of watching her sister in the popular group; Haley decided she wants to become just like Brooke, even if it means she would have to change; so she turns to Brooke for help.

Pairings: Naley, Brucas; maybe some others

Friendships: Brooke, Haley and Peyton; Lucas & Haley and some others.

A.N.-I don't own anything, I used this as a story for school and ended up getting really into it but I had to end it like after 1 chapter, so I decided to make it longer on here….also…..I changed a couple of last names for school so it didn't sound like I wasn't doing any work on it…leave me some reviews and tell me what you think and if I should post anymore


	2. Crash and Burn

AN-remember this started out as a story for school. So if it sounds corny at first that's why…lol. And that's another reason the last names are all messed up…lol

Main Characters-

**Brooke Sawyer**-17-very popular; cheerleading captain (basically the same Brooke as season 3) has a crush on Lucas James; brother of Nathan James. Co-captain of the basketball team and best friends with Haley.

**Haley Sawyer**-17-sort of an outcast; best friends with Lucas James; wishes she was more like her sister Brooke.

**Peyton Davis**- 17- best friends with Brooke; doesn't really like anybody; doesn't like Haley or the fact that she's sisters with Brooke. Will do anything to get Nathan and make sure he stays away from Haley. (There will be a few fights between Haley and Peyton)

**Lucas James**-17- best friends with Haley; has a crush on Brooke. Brother to Nathan; 3months older than Nathan…but they are pretty close…pretty much an outcast but not as much of one because he joined the basketball team.

**Nathan James-**17-Hotshot basketball player…hottest guy in school….VERY popular…has a crush on Haley; never went out with Peyton. Lucas's brother.

There might be a few more characters.

**Chapter one:**

Haley sawyer was quietly dream on Friday morning; but boy was she having the strangest dream ever…. She was dreaming she was at school but nobody was there; but every time she would walk down the hall another step a locker would fly open she then suddenly heard music playing she looked around a minute before realizing it was her alarm clock and that reality was still out there…she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed sighing as she looked at the clock and threw the covers off of herself and put her feet on the cold hard wood floor. She switched the alarm off and stood up walking over towards her closet opening the doors and standing there for a moment. She stood there just staring at her closet; when she heard a knock at her door.

She turned towards her door looking at the person standing there._ What do you want? _She thought to herself

"Yes?" She asked the person standing in her doorway.

"What, am I not aloud to see my favorite sister?" asked a very cheery Brooke. Brooke was still in her favorite pajamas; a white tank top and dark blue flannel pajama pants.

"I just came in here to see what you were wearing to school today" Brooke said making her way to Haley; who was still standing the large closet's doorway. She saw that Haley had in her hands a pair of jeans a t-shirt and her ugly poncho.

"This why?" Haley asked looking at the look on Brooke's face; she dropped the close on the floor and throwing herself onto her bed in defeat. "You pick."

"YAY!" Brooke said running over to her sister's closet and scanning the clothes. "I was hoping you would say that!" Haley sat up and leaned on her elbows and watched her sister look at her clothes. _I hope she doesn't pick anything slutty._ Haley thought to herself as she watched her look at every last bit of clothing she had.

"Oh here wear this." Brooke exclaimed running over to Haley holding out a white mini skirt and a light blue tank top.

"Brooke I am NOT wearing THAT!" Haley said sitting up all the way and crossing her arms.

"Come on Haley, you never wear it and beside, you have no choice it's either this or that stupid little poncho and if you want Nathan to notice you I suggest you wear this!" Brooke said smirking. She totally loved black mailing Haley with the whole Nathan/haley thing.

"Oh fine, whatever, I'll wear it." Haley said rolling her eyes….she hated when Brooke brought up Mr. hotshot 23 into every little thingy just to get haley to do things she wanted. _Oh my gosh, why does she always have to bring his name up, I mean I don't like him or anything, and he definitely doesn't like me so then why am I making such a big deal out of this……..gosh. What do I have to prove to Brooke or anybody else that I don't like him…_Haley thought for a moment then realized something._ Oh my gosh, what if I DO LIKE HIM….oh my gosh…what am I going to do._ Quickly Haley grabbed her clothes from Brooke and walked to the door.

Brooke smiled," I knew you'd give in." Brooke said, plopping down on Haley's bed.

"Whatever Brooke, I'm going to take a shower." Haley muttered, walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

When Haley walked out of the room Brooke ran into her own room, grabbed her clothes off her bed and ran to her dresser, not slowing down until she noticed something on her bed. She threw her clothes back on her bed and picked up a folded piece of paper. She quickly unfolded it and on the paper were the words:

_ I waited for you, but you never came in, I guess I'll see you at school._

_Your friend;_

**P-Davis**

Brooke reread the note then quickly refolded it. She felt a little mad, this was the third morning in row that peyton had left her a weird note on her bed and it was beginning to annoy Brooke. _Why didn't she just wait in here like she usally did every morning while I took a shower or got ready or something. _She thought to herself, as she threw the fold up note back onto her neatly made bed. She then grabbed her clothes placed then on her chair, closed her door and got dressed.

When Haley got out of her shower and was all dressed, she took her hair out of her towel she had put it in a few minutes earlier; and started to brush it. Just then a perky Brooke came running in holding the straightener that she had just used on her hair.

"OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed, "You HAVE to let me do you hair!"

Brooke was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Haley only she was wearing a dark blue tank top and she white mini skirt was much shorter; and it looked like she cut about half of it off.

"Uh, no I don't Brooke." Haley said rudely; continuing to brush her hair.

Brooke begged," Puh-Lease Haley, I have such a great idea!"

Haley stopped bushing her hair and turned to Brooke, "Mind running that idea by me?"

"Um, yeah, not really; because well you see if I tell you then, I'll have to kill you." She said trying to keep a straight face. Haley gave her a look, clearly not impressed.

"Joking, Joking." Brooke said laughing.

"Fine Brooke you can do my hair but if you make us miss the bus, I will kill you!" Haley said seriously.

"Haley will you relax?" Brooke said. "I'm not going to make us late."

When Brooke was done straightening Haley's Hair, Haley ran into her room and grabbed her purse and threw her ipod and cell phone into it and grabbed her white zip up sweat shirt and put it on then ran down the stairs.

"Brooke, are you coming yet?" Haley yelled up the stairs to Brooke, who was still in her bedroom.

"Yeah be right there." Brooke called back. Then Haley walked to the door and slid on her white flip flops. Just then Brooke raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Wait for me!" Haley whined, racing after her sister and slamming shut the door behind her. When they reached the end of the driveway they stopped running and stood waiting. Haley then took out her ipod, put the head phone on and press play. Haley Smiled hearing her favorite song come on.

"Oh, I Love this song!" she said smiling.

Brooke looked at her and smiled, "What song is it?" she asked.

"Crash and Burn, By Savage Garden." Haley said. Suddenly Brooke started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh; I Love that song." Haley stated to crack up. The out of the blue Brooke started singing at the top of her lungs: "When you feel all alone and the world has turn its back on you. Give me a moment please, to tame your wild wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to…….."

"Okay Brooke, I think that's enough!" Haley said turning off her ipod and shoving it back into her purse.

"Hey look it's the bus!" Brooke said pointing to the bus as Haley and herself walked on.

_WOW!_ Haley thought, _this is going to be a long day!..._

Some things that are coming up:

The school day.

Some Brucas.

No Naley yet.

School dance?

Cheerleading tryout?

Basketball?

Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think so far.

Thanksx3


End file.
